This invention relates to communication antennas and methods and, more specifically, to antennas and methods suitable for omnididrectional reception and transmission of circularly polarized signals.
Many forms of antennas capable of omnidirectional operation with circular polarization have previously been described. However, for applications such as battlefield discrimination between friendly and unfriendly vehicles and other platforms there is a need for small, economical and efficient antennas capable of reliably receiving and transmitting information suitable for platform identification purposes and additional communication purposes as may be appropriate.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved antennas and methods suitable for reception and transmission via onmidirectional circularly polarized antenna patterns.